Fandom
by corgi101
Summary: Every YouTuber has fangirls/boys. But what if someone went out of there way to...harm a YouTuber for the sake of their fandom? There are fangirls/boys, but some people go a little over kill. (Blood and Gore, one-shot)


Bing! That was the sound of a message being received on YouTube. But who's computer was making the noise? Why, Ty's of course!

Ty opened his email, and read over the message.

_Heard you were going to Pax East, mind if I took your foot while your there?_

_From:_

_Anonymous_

Now of course this scared Ty. But he thought the better of it, thinking it was just joke. A weird joke.

So Pax came around, and the YouTube was uneasy. He managed to get through a day, yet Pax was four days long.

Upon the second day, Ty met a girl. She only looked to be 11, yet she had purple hair and acted like she was 14.

"Hey Deadlox! My name is Jill! I love you!" She said in a high spirit. Now it was the YouTube who was shocked.

"Thanks, Jill," Ty replied, smiling. He kicked his friend, Adam in the shin.

"What the fu-oh, hi," Adam said to the girl. Jill just kept staring at Ty, an insane smile curled over her lips.

"I really love your videos, especially the ones about your foot. Your left foot..." Jill's voice was as sinister as a demon. Her eyes just just didn't blink.

"Well I should go, see you soon," she continued, and left Ty shellshocked.

"I'm gonna, go shake that off," Ty whispered. He got up and went over to bathrooms. He slowly opened the door, and went over to a sink.

A bathroom stall opened, and emerged a girl looking to be the age of 11, with purple hair.

The teen looked up and gasped, turning around.

"Ty! Glad I could catch you in here!" She said happily. Jill smiled and went over to the door, taking out a pocketknife, and locking it.

"What the fuck...what are you doing?" Ty asked, backing up against a wall.

"Just, doing my job, I always wanted to meet you Ty, I got so excited when I found out you were going to Pax. But I wanted something to bring back. Something from you," Jill replied.

"Like what?" Ty's voice shook.  
"Like your foot silly! #TysLeftFoot!" Jill giggled. Suddenly time froze as Jill lunged at Ty, and had her pocketknife break through skin and muscle. She slid it out with ease. Ty grasped the wound, pain burning through him like fire.

"Now hold still, I've been practicing for so long!" Jill advised. Ty stumbled to the floor.

"On your back!" Jill snapped. Ty, the one at the disadvantage, obeyed.

"Please don't...don't do this," Ty begged. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes I know, don't do dis, honestly Ty, I thought you outgrew that. But it has to be done, so I can show my friends and fandom I have your foot," Jill said. She suddenly brought the knife down and sunk it into the ankle flesh. Ty screamed.

"STOP! FUCKING STOP!" His ankle ignited. Jill began to saw back and forth, blood pooling around the both of them.

"Hey Ty, think fast!" Jill said. She swiftly brought the knife above her head and bashed it against the bone.

"FUCK! STOP! STOP!" Ty yelled. He saw Jill take the knife away.

"Hmm, not strong enough. Oh well," Jill sighed. She slung a bag out from over her shoulder. Inside were an assortment of knifes.

"How...how did you..." Ty asked, shocked.

"It's called passing security! I hid the bag under my coat, and walked in. What could a little girl possibly posses to cause harm?" She asked in a sweet tone. She grabbed a hacksaw.

Ty's eyes turned to saucers.

"No...please...don't..." He begged. Jill only smiled insanely.

"It's like chopping down trees in Minecraft!" She squeaked. She rose the sharp blade over her head and smashed it against the bone.

"PLEASE, DON'T!" Ty screamed. Jill looked at the Hacksaw confused.

"Hey, you don't hack with it, you saw with it, eh, who cares?" Jill shrugged and placed the saw up against the bone. She began to saw back and forth.

Ty screamed again, his own blood drenching him. Jill sawed through the rest of the foot, until it was dangling by a blood vessel.

"Ok, main blood vessel, 1, 2, 3, GO!" Jill counted off and then ripped the foot right off. Ty screeched. The pain was unbearable. He could still feel his foot, only it was gone. It was in the hands of an 11 year old.

Jill looked at Ty's right hand, then at his stomach.

"Maybe I could start a new trend. #TysRightHand!" Jill pronounced. She took out her pocketknife.

"No...no...please...I-I...I need this hand. I'm right handed. I won't be able to click a mouse anymore," Ty whispered.

"Sorry Ty, but I need this hand, for my fandom!" Jill squealed. She took the pocketknife and began to saw back and forth. Ty yelled, trying to use his free-hand to push Jill away. But Jill, simply pressed on Ty's stab wound. His other hand slumped down in defeat.

"You need to keep still Ty! How am I supposed to give you a straight stud when you keep moving?" Jill asked. She continued. Ty gave up. He began to sob, screaming once she hit bone.

Jill took out her hacksaw again.

"J-Jill, please just let me go...I wanna go home..." Ty whispered. Jill looked at Ty.

"Sometimes I feel the same way too, like I wanna give up, like I wanna go home and fall asleep, but I can't. Since I'm doing it for my friends and fandom," Jill stated. She took the hacksaw and began to saw fast.

Ty felt a warm liquid trickle down his thigh. His body was start to have spasm attacks, his chest was heaving, his ankle just kept bleeding.

Finally Jill sawed off the hand. She placed it gently beside the foot. Ty looked at his wrist. It bleeding more then the ankle. Suddenly Ty's vision went blurry and then dead black.

He awoke still in the bathroom. Jill stomped her foot, obviously annoyed.

"Hey! I don't fall asleep when I'm around you! You can't do that to me!" Jill whined.

"#TysKidney!" She excitedly announced. Ty's eyes bulged.

"Please...please...let me go...don't take my kidney...take my hand and my foot I won't tell...please..." Ty pleaded. His voice was barely more then a flat whisper.

"Speak up Ty!" Jill said. She took the pocket knife and started just above Ty's ribcage.

"Surgeon Simulator 2013 in real life!" She said excitedly. She slid the knife down Ty's chest all the way to his lower abdomen.

Ty screeched, seeing Jill beginning to pull apart the flesh. His body was burning, pain incasing the frame of the wound. Ty coughed, blood gurgling in his mouth. It came out like lava from a volcano, running down the edges of his mouth.

"Ty don't drool!" Jill snapped. She began to push organs out of the way to find his kidneys.

"You know Eyeless Jack the CreepyPasta does take kidneys, so in a way, I'm like Eyeless Jack!" Jill smiled to herself. Ty was crying now, tears combining with the blood the framed his lips. He kept coughing blood, kept loosing it. It wouldn't be long. Beside the raging pain in his body, Ty felt hollow.

Jill grabbed the kidney, not bothering to saw it off. She yanked it right off the artery. Ty screeched, before falling back limp.

"Well, that should do it, thank you Ty! It means so much!" Jill said. She got up and cleaned her hands off in the sink. She then took a slice of skin and split it in half. She swallowed her half and shoved the other half into Ty's mouth.

Ty gagged, disgusted at the fact that his own skin was in his mouth. He spat it out.

"If you didn't want any you could've just said it!" Jill snapped. She took out of grocery bag and placed the foot, hand, and kidney inside of it. She took a bit of blood with her as she sealed up the bag.

"Thanks for the souvenirs Ty!" She thanked. Jill unlocked the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Ty was crying still, the pain getting hotter. He looked at his ankle and wrist. It felt like the hand and foot were still there, like he could flex and bend them.

Ty got on his hands and knees. He kept his bleeding wrist against his chest as his ankle kept pouring blood behind him. Blood was sticky in his hair, it drenched his clothing and dyed his skin. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

Ty crawled to the door and opened it. His guts, liver, lungs, and ribs were bared to the open public. He crawled towards something, still crying, still in pain. Why was the world blurry? Why was his vision askew? He was fine, he could move, breath, and talk. The bloody teen grabbed something.

"Help..." Was the only word he got out before black fog swirled into his vision, and he went limp.

Sometime later, Ty awoke in a hospital. His wrist and ankle were covered and bandages, while his stomach had stitches going down it.

He looked away, and stared at a wall. He was aware of a blood bag attached to his arm, the one still with a hand.

Suddenly someone opened the door.

"You're awake!" Adam gasped. Behind him was Tyler (Janet).

"Dear god, did a little girl really do that to you?" Tyler asked. Ty nodded. He heard a beeping. He looked over towards a monitor. A small green line went along it, spiking.

"I'm sorry about the hashtag Ty," Adam whispered. Ty shook his head.

"How long was I out?" Ty asked.  
"Five days," Adam muttered. Ty gasped.

"Five days?!" He asked.

"Well you lost a lot of blood man, the doctors said if you had come a hour later you would have died," Janet said.

"Shit," Ty whispered.

"Oh, this came in the mail for you," Adam said handing Ty an envelope. He opened it with his one hand and read the message inside.

_Dear Ty,_  
_ Thank you for your foot, hand, and kidney. I will put them to good use, don't worry. I made jewelry out of them. The kidney I soaked and saved. Maybe next year I could take some liver?_

_~Your fangirl Jill_

**A/N I regret nothing**


End file.
